vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhiyu Moke
Zhiyu Moke (徵羽 摩柯) is an upcoming Chinese VOCALOID4 to be developed by Shanghai HENIAN Co. Ltd. Moke was a runner up entry to the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest in 2012, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID and was a Vsinger supporting character for four years.http://acg.178.com/201305/162516409571.html On December 8, 2016, Moke was confirmed to be in production along with Mo Qingxian.http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7435954/ His voice provider is Shangqing Su (苏尚卿; Sū Shàngqīng), a Chinese voice actor from 729 Studio. ---- days until release! ---- Concept According to the short animation series promoting VOCALOID CHINA, Moke is a genius with an IQ of 168. Even though he always wears an innocent and warming smile, he is actually the most Otaku of all Otaku. By starting threads in forums, editing, and uploading MVs, he is seen as a "god" by some people on the internet. He is sometimes mistaken as a girl and even though he claims he hates it, there are rumors of a popular cross-dressing cosplayer appearing in various comic conventions who looks very similar to him, however, the truth is still unknown. Because he usually doesn't talk, most people will take him as a "nice boy", but he will reveal his true Otaku self when he is with close friends. He acts somewhat like a professional debater when talking about anime or other Otaku topics, but tends to react poorly to subjects that do not interest him.http://www.vocaloidism.com/chinese-vocaloid-luo-tianyi-friends-revealed In 2017, according to Shanghai HENIAN's official website, Moke is listed as a Sagittarius and that he is mixed race.http://www.thstars.com/vsingers/#zhiyumoke Etymology His original name was MOKO, however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. Zhǐ (徵) and yŭ (羽) are the fourth and fifth notes of the ancient Chinese pentatonic scale. His first name, Mókē (摩柯), originates in Buddhism (摩柯婆罗多 Mókēpóluóduo, ''i.e. Mahabharata). Appearance The design was originally drawn by SAKU, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator ideolo. Located on Moke’s hip, there is a green charm with a Devanagari letter "च" (''ca) which represents the "Metal" element, the "West" position, the color "white", and the "Autumn" season. This character’s Chinese equivalent is "商" (Shāng), one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters which corresponds to D (re).Sanskrit and logo Moke's V4 design was illustrated by TID. His color scheme changed from white and light blue to white and dark blue. His new design was more sailor-inspired compared to the debut design. His pants were white rather than black and his boots became lace-up. Relations *Luo Tianyi: Companion *Yuezheng Ling: Companion *Mo Qingxian: Companion *Yuezheng Longya: Companion *YANHE: Companion *Fei: Pet Additional Information Marketing Zhiyu Moke was a fan-designed VOCALOID that was entered in the first "VOCALOID CHINA" contest, like Luo Tianyi. He was created with VOCALOID fans in mind. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a five-part promotional animation series for the VOCALOID CHINA characters. On May 15, 2012, at CFO3, the full first PV was made available, mainly featuring Tianyi with Ling making a brief cameo at the end. Moke’s official introduction takes place in the third episode. Prior to his release, Moke make an appearance at the Vsinger Live concert on June 17, 2017.http://weibo.com/5582156776/El9OqwhKA His voicebank made its debut with the song "Xūnǐ Shàonián". He was also scheduled to appear at bilibili Macro Link 2018 on July 20 with the rest of the Vsinger cast.https://weibo.com/5582156776/GcN8mbvfk Trivia * Moke's launch-date for his preorder period was May 30, 2018. May 30 is also the birthday of his voice provider, Shangqing Su. Reputation Gallery References External links Category:Zhiyu Moke Category:Vsinger Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:Masculine vocalists Category:Chinese vocals Category:Commercially unreleased vocals